The Alternate Ending to 'Seven Years Later'
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spinoff by ES. This is what could have happened at the end of Chapter 7 of Seven Years Later... There is two parts to this... Please Read and Review...
1. The Alternate Ending to SYL

**Alternate Ending  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter crew ain't mine, savvy? I own everyone and everything else (besides the HP world), with the aid of Deep Shadows.  
**Author's Notes: **---**MUST READ!**---  
This is a _sort-of_ spin-off. This scene/story branches off from **_Seven Years Later..._** **Chapter 7 ('Finding Out Who You Are')**. It is another outcome of **_Seven Years Later_**. As in what could've happened had Artimis decided to take matters into her own hands upon waking at the Manor... yep, I was angry when I wrote this... good inspiration for these types of stories... And yeah! I'm gonna be very dramatic in this, so live with it!  
(_da da-da da, da da-da da DA!)  
_**_MUST HAVE READ 7 YEARS LATER CHAPTER 7!_**

* * *

Artimis awoke in a soft bed, which disturbed her. Her eyes flashed open and her eyes darted around fearfully. 

_Surrounded by Deatheaters in disguise again..._ She thought angrily as she glanced at Alexis sleeping deeply beside her, Remus and Ron sleeping nearby in chairs, Severus sleeping in a corner, and Draco sleeping on the couch.

''Hmm...To kill them now, or find out how many there are altogether?" She asked herself. In her mind, these were all Deatheaters, trying to get her to transport to the real Manor Dela Loyalty, but she would not fall for it. Her family had died for that secret, a secret she would keep if only for the sake of their memory, and these people had killed them.

Artimis felt a rage grow within her that she could not withhold much longer. How idiotic of these Deatheaters to think that she would be fooled into thinking that these were her family and friends!

She slowly sat up in the bed she had been place in, in a room that resembled her own, only a space cleared for them. Trembling with anger, she studied the sleeping forms around her intently. What seemed to be Draco slept beside her bed on a couch, an air of relief tinged with a pall of unease lingering over him.

_Hm... Unease because he knows that he will die for his foolery..._

Artimis thought smugly, glancing over at a sleeping "Lupin" and "Ron". Lupin was slumped in a chair, snoring gently. A good act, Artimis commented to herself, but not good enough. Ron was sprawled in a chair directly beside abed that contained none other than Alexis herself. A sight she thought she would never see was in the form of Ron's hand resting gently on Alexis's own.

This further added to Artimis's angered unbelief. She stood quickly and backed towards the door, gaze darting about like that of a caged animal.

A form in the corner diverted her attention, and she viewed Severus Snape sitting on the floor in a corner, watching her fearfully. Something the _real_ Severus would _never_ have done. She narrowed her eyes and hissed.

"You all will pay for killing MY Family..."

Then her gaze locked once again on Alexis, who slept peacefully, with a hint of the characteristic, carefree smile that her dear Alexis had used to wear.

That was the last straw. That was the worst mistake her enemies could've made, to try and imitate her best friend, her sister. Artimis shook with rage; eyes darkening as all the pain of her wounds were crushed under the rising wave of anger that consumed her. She yelled aloud, grabbing the nearest person to her by the throat.

It happened to be Draco.

His eyes snapped open in shock as she lifted him from the couch with inhumane strength, her fingers digging into his throat, her nails drawing blood. He frantically clutched at her hand as it cruelly cut off his oxygen. He kicked and struggled, trying to call out to her, but all in vain. Artimis smiled malevolently, reveling in this Deatheater's panicked and scared wide-eyed gaze.

"Let him go Callabella." A deep voice ordered, and she looked over Draco to see Severus standing and warily pointing a wand at her. She smirked, then heaved and threw Draco at him, sending them both crashing into the far wall. The loud thuds woke Lupin and Ron. Lupin jumped to his feet in confusion, only to be high kicked by Artimis in the jaw, knocking him into the ground painfully. Alexis yawned and looked around, dazed stare lingering on Artimis, a smile being brought to her lips that quickly vanished at Artimis's murderous black gaze.

"YOU will suffer worst of all Deatheater scum!" Artimis screamed, diving towards Alexis, who scrambled back fearfully and fell off the bed. Ron, who had jumped to aid Alexis, rammed Artimis out of the way roughly. Artimis glared at him and growled angrily, spinning and kicking his feet out from under him. He thudded to the ground painfully as Artimis rose to her feet triumphantly. She saw Alexis wobbly standing and backing up hesitantly, watching Artimis carefully.

"A, Artimis... it's okay... it's m, me..."

"I know you not imposter!" Artimis yelled, stepping towards her. Her feet were swept out from under her as Ron yanked her to the ground.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Ron commanded, attempting to keep hold of Artimis. She merely smirked and kicked him off, standing and yanking him to his feet. She then rammed him against the wall, slamming into his ribs unmercilessly. She thought she heard a satisfying crack. Ron yelped painfully, doubling over and falling to his knees, clutching his ribs. Artimis moved to deal him a last blow when something hit her from behind, her arms pinned to her side. She looked down over her shoulder to see Alexis restraining her.

Alexis gazed up at Artimis pleadingly, though saw no recognition in her darkening blue eyes, only an intense anger lined with deep sorrow. Alexis tried reaching her mentally, but encountered a solid mind block that gave Alexis visions of living shadow and pent up rage. Alexis felt deep down that she would witness the full power of her friend _very_ soon.

"You can't fool me with the mind link. Many wizards, and Deatheaters, can use Occlumency." Artimis hissed, feeling her mind being probed. She flung Alexis to the side, turning to face her. Alexis gazed up at her, wide-eyed and pale. Artimis smiled grimly. A hand latched around her ankle and she looked down, meeting the pained glare of Ron. She frowned as he spoke.

"Damnit Artimis, snap out of it! Are you really going to kill your best friend?"

"My best friend is dead. And YOU all killed her!" She growled back, snatching her foot away and kicking Ron in the jaw. She saw Lupin getting up, and summoned her wand to her, pointing it at him and yelling, "_Crucio!_"

Lupin collapsed to the ground once again, writhing and cringing in pain.

"NOOO!" Alexis cried angrily, tackling Artimis to the ground and snatching the wand away, tossing it behind her. She shook Artimis, glaring in angered confusion. "Think about what you're doing sister!"

"I'm avenging my family... and you screwed up by calling me that, Deatheater." Artimis snapped back, punching at Alexis, catching her slightly in her very sensitive jaw. Alexis fell back, groaning as Artimis flipped to her feet, ignoring her own torn open wounds. She summoned her wand to her once more, spinning and catching Severus Snape pointing his own at her. It was quiet as they faced off.

"Go ahead. Curse me. Cause if you don't, you'll be sorry." Artimis stated quietly.

"Artimis, we _aren't_ Deatheaters... put the wand down." He spoke lowly, hesitantly lowering his wand an inch in nervousness. Artimis took the chance and yelled. "_Expelliarmus!_" Sending Snape flying back into the wall and cracking his head against it. He crumpled to the ground in a daze besides a bleeding Draco, whom was out of it, his neck bruised and red.

Artimis turned back to Alexis, who was rubbing her jaw and rising to her knees. Artimis thought a moment, then calmly pocketed her wand, walked up to Alexis, and grabbed a fistful of her soft white hair. Alexis yelped and clutched Artimis's arm as she was dragged out the door and towards the flight of stairs.

Alexis, tears of pain and confusion in her saddened green eyes, looked up at the tormented Artimis. She knew Artimis didn't mean to do this to them all, knowing her tormentors must had done something to her to make her think this way. But Alexis also knew that if _she_ couldn't stop Artimis, Artimis would kill them all. She struggled against Artimis's latch on her hair and neck, but in vain of the vice grip. The angered woman started down the stairs, dragging Alexis behind her, the hard edges of the steps bruising her fragile frame.

Alexis couldn't take it anymore, she whispered. "Sorry..." as she turned to her wolf form. She twisted in Artimis's grasp and chomped down on her ankle. Artimis stumbled to a halt, looking down at Alexis in odd wonder, indifferent to the pain. A very brief flicker of uncertainty shown in her eyes as Artimis surveyed the wolf, but it quickly vanished as Artimis sneered, coming to a conclusion.

"Very clever Deatheater. To imitate my dear Alexis to the point of copying her Animagus form... you and your kind must be desperate to persuade me... I have to admit I'm impressed. But not enough to spare you any longer."

Alexis switched back to her human form, looking amazed.

"Damnit! You're a _stubborn_ fucking woman!" She yelled in exasperation. Artimis replied by throwing her the rest of the way down the stairs. Alexis cried out in pain as she thudded down, rolling off the bottom step and stopping, whimpering and cringing in upon herself slightly, eyes shut tight.

Two red haired heads popped into view, and Fred and George Weasley surveyed the scene with confusion. They viewed Artimis, her whole countenance dark and menacing, gloating down at Alexis, who lay hurt and bleeding along the ground. They immediately ran to her side, carefully lifting her to a sitting position as she whimpered.

"Foolish to show yourselves!" Artimis boomed in a low voice, raising her arms towards them. They watched in awe as Artimis's own shadow seemed to ripple and expand, oozing down the stairs and along the walls, darkening the Foyer room with a life of its own. As they watched, her moving shadow branched upon reaching the bottom step, taking the shape of two hands along the ground, just like Artimis's outstretched ones.

Artimis smirked, closing her hands. This triggered her shadow hands to reach up and close around the Twins, the inky blackness chilling them to the core. She lifted them up, slowly squeezing, reveling in their pained whimpers and vanishing body heat. Alexis tried to stand, but failed, watching wide-eyed and trembling as she fought to push back her pain enough to save them. Luckily, Hermione ran in, took one look, and pulled out her wand. Thinking quickly, she spoke as she pointed her wand at Artimis. "_Lumos Maximus!_"

A flash of blinding light filled the room, causing Artimis to yell out in surprise. She dropped her arms to cover her temporarily blinded eyes, releasing the Twins from her shadow hands. They collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath and shivering uncontrollably from the frigidness of the shadows. Hermione stood in front of all three as the Twins crawled beside Alexis, who was trying to get to her knees.

"Artimis stop and think for a damn moment. You're not using your head... this is all common sense..." Hermione spoke logically as usual, using her intellect and putting two and two together to find the reason why Artimis was acting this way. Artimis rubbed her eyes viciously, trying to rid of the spots dancing in front of them. She scowled angrily, and then yelled.

"_Accio_ sword!"

Hermione dove to the floor as the sword flew from some resting place, almost grazing the top of her head. Artimis grasped it, feeling eased by the cold steel and the weight of it. She did not stop to think of how these Deatheaters had got it.

She jumped off the steps to the bottom, swinging the sword and smoothly slicing it across the back of Hermione's shoulders. Hermione cried out in anguish, clutching at the bleeding wound as she sat on her knees. Artimis raised her sword above the woman's head, bringing it down in a smooth arc.

There was a resounding crack, Artimis's sword edge colliding with a pair of black and red nunchucks instead of flesh. She looked up in confusion. Alexis stared back, pale and trembling, straining upwards with her nunchucks against Artimis's downward force on her sword. Alexis heaved up, making Artimis stumble back as Alexis spun away gracefully, falling into her battle stance, the nunchucks held protectively in front of her.

"I don't want to fight you Artimis. I just want you to calm down and stop hurting your family." Alexis spoke calmly, evaluating the situation. The Twins scrambled to Hermione, helping her up and backing out of the way of the face off between friends.

"Alexis, not fight? You are obviously not her, Alexis would always fight, even against me!"

"Not if it meant one of us dying! ... But I can't continue to let you hurt anyone else... I will do what I must." Alexis spoke quietly, hurting herself more so than anyone. But her family was at risk; it was her duty to protect them, even against her pact sister, even if it meant her life.

Artimis let out a battle cry, running at Alexis with her sword in front. Alexis bowed her head in grim acceptance, and then nimbly jumped out of the way, twirling her nunchucks downward and knocking the sword thrust wide.

Artimis took it in stride and used the momentum of the push to spin around and slice her weapon towards Alexis's feet. Alexis jumped over the blade, swinging her weapon and catching Artimis's elbow with a solid thwack. Artimis hissed in pain and backed up at step, glaring angrily as she favored the injured elbow. She pushed it aside and raised her sword, angrily performing a series of complicated parries and thrusts, forcing Alexis into the defense.

Alexis spun her nunchucks into a blur, frantically trying to avoid the flurry of the onslaught. All she could do was block; any attack on her part would result in a missing limb no doubt. But another, stronger worry nagged at the back of Alexis's mind, something telling her that something bad was about to happen, something very bad.

She was backed against a wall in the spacious Foyer, ducking in the nick of time as Artimis swung at her head. Alexis rammed her nunchucks up, catching Artimis under the chin and partially in the throat, causing her to stumble and fall to one knee. Alexis then stood and kicked Artimis back onto the floor.

She stood over her, nunchucks poised, as Artimis gasped for breath, glaring up at her. She attempted to jump up, but Alexis put a foot on her chest and pushed her back down, speaking quickly with short breaths.

"If I was a bloody Deatheater, I would've already killed you. Please Artimis, stop fighting... this isn't going to end well... I, I can feel it..."

"Nope, it isn't. Because you're going to die." Artimis growled as she hit Alexis in the kneecap with the hilt of her sword. Alexis yelped in pain as she stumbled and fell to the side. Artimis flipped up and swung her sword at her. Alexis gasped and blocked quickly with her nunchucks, mere inches from her throat. Already weakened and tired, Alexis gave away to the force and fell back, pushing the sword away to the side.

Artimis grit her teeth angrily. How could this witch fight so diligently against her? No _Deatheater_ had ever matched her this well, it was as if she knew Artimis's style...

_No matter... she _will_ die. I will avenge my sister's death if it be the end of me..._

Artimis turned back to Alexis, who had rolled away and now stood shakily in the Living room doorway, favoring her left leg. Artimis unexpectedly yanked out her wand, reveling in the look of dismayed surprise on the woman's face. She yelled, "_Lepidae!_"as Alexis tried to dodge away. The spell followed and collided with her, forcing cries of pain from her as her every nerve sparked with daggers of white-hot pain. She fell to her knees, trembling as the spell wore away.

She looked up to meet the gaze of Artimis. Something clicked in Alexis's mind, and she realized that she would have to hurt Artimis if she wanted any chance of bringing back her sanity. She had held back before, but it was getting harder to defend herself. She had no other choice.

Green eyes shimmering with unshed tears; Alexis snapped her nunchucks sharply, the end whacking Artimis in the jaw. She winced and fell back a step, giving Alexis time to force herself to her feet. She immediately spun her weapon again, cracking against Artimis's wrist and making her release her sword.

Artimis grasped her wrist painfully, but didn't utter a sound. Alexis spun without hesitation and kicked out, catching Artimis again in the face. She fell to one knee, spitting out blood, but merely glared. Alexis went to strike again, but Artimis shot her leg out and attempted to sweep Alexis off her feet. Instead of thudding to the ground though, Alexis went with the fall, twisting to fall on her back and kicking out, planting both feet square in Artimis's chest, knocking her harshly to the ground. Alexis stood shakily, leering over Artimis, nunchucks raised.

Artimis gazed up without fear, breathing labouredly, ready for the deathblow that would send her to meet her friends and family.

But, it never came.

Alexis stood still, breathing shallow and shaky, tensed to strike, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't cooperate. Her heart wouldn't let her. It was then that she suddenly realized there was yet another way, a way to bring Artimis's sanity back without hurting her. But, it would require a tremendous price.

She slowly lowered her weapon, trembling and pale as Artimis watched her in confusion. Alexis fell back a step, shaking her head.

"I'm done beating you." She whispered, eyes blazing sadly. Though, every fiber of her being screamed to her that this action would most likely be fatal.

And they were right.

Artimis spoke, "Well, I'm not." With lightning speed, Artimis reached behind her and grabbed the sword laying behind her head, sitting up and jabbing it smoothly under Alexis's ribcage, the tip protruding from her back with the plunge. She stood quickly, eyes sharp with eagerness.

Alexis's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat as she stared in wonder at Artimis.

Artimis almost immediately doubled over, sharp pains blossoming across her stomach and ribs as if she herself had just been stabbed. Looking down at her stomach, she saw a small slice form right under her ribcage, in the exact same place where the sword had penetrated Alexis. She gasped with short breaths as she tried to figure out how this was happening.

Alexis looked down at the sword in amazement, swaying giddily as she stumbled back a step. She gazed back up at Artimis with shock. Artimis painfully looked up, locking eyes with her. With the sudden pain and confusion, Artimis had let down the mind block that had consisted of revenge and sorrow, now suddenly feeling the other presence in her mind; the one that she just realized had actually been there the whole time.

A tortured voice echoed softly in her head. _(Artimis... forgive me. I have failed you...)_

The thought voice, she now knew, was her dear Alexis's.

Understanding and horror dawned in Artimis's eyes as she gazed at the wounded woman, suddenly realizing what she had done and to whom. "A... Alexis?"

Alexis's dulling green eyes suddenly brightened, and she momentarily forgot the throbbing pain in her abdomen as a great swelling of joy and relief filled her.

Her sister was back, she was okay... that was all Alexis had wanted to see before she had to leave...

Alexis smiled up at Artimis, a thin trickle of deep red blood leaking out the corner of her mouth as she gazed at her, oddly tired. Artimis reached out a trembling hand and touched Alexis's cheek as if in disbelief, tears running down her own cheeks as she studied her friend. Her friend, and _not_ a Deatheater.

Alexis winced and grew dizzy, her feet losing feeling as she swayed and collapsed. Artimis immediately caught her, lowering her slowly and tenderly to the ground, cradling Alexis in her arms.

"My d, dear Artimis... you're back n, now?" Alexis stammered quietly with held back pain, green eyes wide and shining.

"Sshh... Yes sister, I'm back... just stay quiet now..." Artimis whispered back, shakily wrapping her hand around the sword where it entered Alexis's body. Alexis gasped suddenly and grabbed her hand with her own strangely cool ones. Artimis looked to her worriedly.

"L, leave it Artimis. No sense I... in taking it out n, now..."

"Don't you dare say that! I'm back, and you're staying. You hear me?" Artimis sobbed out, moving a damp strand of white hair out of Alexis's eyes. Alexis smiled wearily, coughing painfully, flecks of blood appearing on her lips. Artimis's eyes widened and she put a hand over Alexis's wound around the sword edge, attempting to stop the blood flow.

"Oh my God... I'm s, so sorry, I... oh my God... Alexis, please, I didn't mean for..." Artimis choked out brokenly, eyes blurred with hot tears. Alexis reached up and put a shaking hand on her mouth, quieting her. Artimis grasped her hand tightly.

"Remember what y, you said t, to me... those m... many times you took t, the blame or the b, blow for me?..." Alexis asked quietly, grimacing slightly. Artimis frowned in confusion, watching her intently.

"Well, I... I never really knew w, what you meant... until now... Now... when it's my time to say it..."

"S, say what Alexis?"

Alexis gazed at her tenderly and smiled.

"This didn't happen b, because of you. It isn't your fault. This h, happened because I love you. Don't ever forget that, s... sister..."

"I w, won't Alexis... because, you'll be there to remind me... j, just stay calm now... stay with me..." Artimis spoke soothingly, her heart being torn into messy pieces and trampled as she gazed down at Alexis. There were hurried footsteps, and Lupin and Severus appeared in the Living Room doorway. They froze midstep; eyes wide as they viewed the scene lay out before them, faces a mask of fear and disbelief. Artimis looked up with a lost kind of look, speaking hastily.

"Go g, get someone... please hurry... she's hurt bad..."

Severus turned and immediately bolted out the front door with a flurry of black cloaks, apparating away in his search. Lupin stood stock still, staring down at Alexis. Alexis gazed back, her features taking on an apologetic look. She knew she was going to have to leave him without a daughter soon...

Lupin stumbled back a step, grabbing onto the wall for support. He already knew that Severus would be too late. His knees gave way and he slid down along the wall, sitting with his back against it, trembling and pale, silent tears slipping down his wearied face.

Alexis coughed again, stiffening with pain as her breath came in shorter, another line of blood forming on her mouth. She closed her eyes tight, a single pearl-like tear running down onto her cheek.

"Please... you can't leave me Alexis... don't go..." Artimis cried, hugging Alexis to her. Alexis spoke back through their mind link, unable to gather enough strength to speak aloud.

_(Don't think of it as me leaving forever Artimis... we will see each other again someday... tell them all that... watch out for Remus for me... and, tell Ron that... that it wasn't all in vain. Tell him... I loved him. Deep down, I always knew it to be true...)_

"I will... I'll tell him..." Artimis whispered reassuringly, gently rocking back and forth. Alexis nodded gratefully, closing her eyes contentedly. She no longer grimaced or winced, her whole body all numb to feeling. Her shallow breath came slower, and she looked up at Artimis once more, forcing out her last bit of strength to speak.

"Well... We finally know that this is one race that I beat you at..." Alexis whispered, the fiery spark of life in her emerald eyes sputtering low, like flames. She gave one last smile, the characteristic, carefree smile of Alexis Whyte, and her eyes closed for the last time in the Eternal Sleep, her body losing its tenseness in Artimis's arms.

Artimis hugged her tight, burying her head in Alexis's still soft white hair and wept freely, her whole form trembling violently. The second presence in her mind vanished like an autumn leaf in the wind, leaving Artimis feeling hollow, lonely, scared. She clutched at her dear sister, as if hanging onto the last shred of sanity that she still possessed.

Tears fell steadily as she sobbed brokenly, and another voice joined her own in the form of Lupin's. He still sat against the wall, knees drawn up and his head buried in his arms, as he shook with his own wrenching sobs, oblivious to all else.

There were some more faltering footsteps, and Ron Weasley stumbled painfully down the stairs, clutching his ribs tightly. He collapsed in the doorway, looking around painfully, and his eyes rested on Artimis and Alexis, and the sword protruding from Alexis's stomach. His breath caught in his throat, and his mind went numb at the horrific sight. Artimis looked up, eyes red and lower lip trembling.

"Ron... y, you know I... I didn't m... mean to... I d, don't know w... what h, happened..." She stammered quietly between sobs, shaking her head. Swallowed the lump of sorrow in his throat as he gazed at Alexis, unable to reply, unable to move.

...She was lost to him forever...his one love, gone...

Artimis looked down at Alexis tenderly, still rocking her. She spoke to him without looking up. "Ron, she h... had a message for you... she said f, for me to t... tell you... it wasn't in vain... f, for... she loved you as well..."

She looked up at him. "... She _loved _you Ron..."

Ron's eyes widened and a faint smile shone on his lips as his eyes closed and he passed out cold.

Artimis turned back to Alexis, still hugging her. After a while, she lessened her hold and gently kissed Alexis on the forehead, slowly laying her prone on the floor. She smoothed the white hair out of Alexis's calm and peaceful face, rising to her knees beside her. Once more, a vengeful rage swelled within her body, but this one was cold and calculating. And Artimis knew exactly what she was going to do with it and to whom this time.

Every, last, _one_ of those Deatheaters would pay before the night was through... she vowed this upon her own life, knowing that it wouldn't last much longer if she followed this vow, but accepting her fate with a crazed eagerness. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, and, as gently as possible, pulled the sword from Alexis's body, blood flowing no more from the wound. She stood up smoothly, gazing down at the bloody hands that took her sister's life, knuckles turning white as she clutched the red stained sword. She looked up, blue eyes blazing with anger, revenge, and bloodlust. She gazed around at the shocked and saddened occupants of the Manor who had entered the room and spoke in a low voice laced with venom that echoed around the room.

"Watch over Alexis... I have some unfinished business to attend to..."

With that, she gracefully stalked out the front door with sword in hand, the crazed predator set loose on her hunt.

* * *

_Looks like a reasonable place for Ecko to end it right...  
Well that's what she thought, but i made her write part two, which will be here on Friday..._


	2. The Alternate Ending toThe Alternate End

**Alternate Ending to the Alternate Ending  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer**: The Harry Potter Crew and World are not my property. But everything else is. Well, ours. Deep Shadows and mines.  
**Author's Notes**: The whole bloody reason I wrote this one was so Deep Shadows wouldn't cry. She made me write it, saying I'm not allowed to kill Alexis like that. So, I hope you enjoy.  
Once again: YOU MUST HAVE READ**_ 7 YEARS LATER_** AND **_'ALTERNATE ENDING'_**!

* * *

Severus Snape apparated back at Manor Dela Loyalty's entrance, out of breath and heart beating frantically. He raced into the Manor as Albus Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey apparated into sight behind him, faces a mask of seriousness and worry.

Severus skidded around the corner of the Living room, eyes wide with hope. He stumbled to a halt at the sight that met his eyes, the wisp of vain hope vanishing into oblivion. Alexis Whyte's body lay limp and motionless in the middle of the Living room, sword removed from her bloody abdomen, and Artimis nowhere in sight. He fell back a step and grabbed to the doorframe for support, knees weak with disbelief.

He was too late... Alexis was gone... forever... for he had been too late...

"W, where's Artimis?" Severus asked quietly to anyone in general, noticing the woman's absence as he continued to stare at Alexis's body.

"She... she just got up and left... told us to watch over Ale... over her..." Aaron spoke softly, pointing to Alexis. "Told us she... she had some unfinished business to attend to..."

Aaron, who had walked in on this not minutes after Alexis's death, looked at him once, then around the room with a lost stare, hoping to find something to do, something to take his mind off of what he had walked in upon. Lupin sat against the wall beside Severus, head buried in his arms as he wept like a child, rejecting any comfort... wanting nothing, seeing nothing.

Ron was sprawled out cold beside Alexis, a few glistening tears lining his closed eyes, as Fred and George attempted to gently wake and move him away. They trembled with fear and disbelief themselves, trying their hardest not to look at Alexis's torn body, their oddly pale faces easily betraying their internal sadness and shock.

On a pushed aside couch, Hailey attempted to heal a long, deep gash across a half conscious Hermione's back, hands trembling, cheeks glistening with tears as she held back crying. Crabbe was settling an also semi conscious Draco in a chair, while Goyle ran to retrieve more medical supplies. Harry Potter stood stock still to the side of the Twins; face a mixture of shock and confusion, staring down at Alexis as he also tried to figure out what he was to do.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey entered the room, Madame Pomfrey's hands immediately shooting up to cover her mouth in saddened surprise. As soon as Dumbledore had stepped in, the room had ceased of all movement, all those that were conscious looking to him with glimmers of hope. Hope that he could set things right, that he could reverse this somehow, some way.

He studied everyone intently, his intelligent gaze finally resting upon Alexis's body in the middle of the room. His bright eyes dimmed somewhat, and he frowned intently. The gloomy pall of the room deepened even more so as the house occupants read his saddened expression, losing the faint wisp of reliability they had held for him.

But, the old wizard's expression just as suddenly changed to one of perplexity, confusing the people present even further. Even Lupin looked up from his self-induced misery momentarily, feeling the odd vibe. Dumbledore walked over to Alexis, gazing down and studying her intently. Everyone watched in a type of eagerness. He cocked his head in curiousness, kneeling down beside Alexis slowly, the Twins moving away respectfully, pulling Ron with them.

"Something is not right ... there is another force at work here..." Dumbledore spoke, mostly to himself. Severus stepped towards him in a type of curious wonder. Dumbledore closed his eyes and put one gentle hand on Alexis's head, the other over the place where her heart should've beat, though now it being still and quiet. He murmured a spell under his breath, everyone shivering involuntarily at the wave of magic that swept through the room from this wise old man.

It was quiet for a long moment, and then Dumbledore stopped the spell, opening his eyes and looking surprised. He looked up straight at Severus and spoke urgently. "Artimis must be found and brought back here, relatively void of major injury if possible."

Severus and Lupin gazed at him in pure bewilderment. Dumbledore stood and proceeded to explain quickly to all.

"I expect we all remember clearly the battle that took place in your third years at Hogwarts, am I correct? And I expect all who do remember the incident in which Artimis had been in great danger of death. Recall how Alexis had used her abilities to take in Artimis's essence while her torture, sustaining her in her mind until it was safe to return Artimis to her body." Dumbledore paused to let this all sink in to his audience before continuing.

"Well, it seems to me that Alexis had somewhat passed that ability to Artimis when that had happened those many years ago."

Harry Potter's eyes widened as he immediately caught on. "Do you mean to say that... Alexis's _body_ is dead... and Artimis is keeping Alexis alive... in her _own_ mind?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly and everyone gasped almost simultaneously. He spoke quickly.

"But, it will be only temporary. For one, it's not one of Artimis's true powers; it's a derivation of Alexis's. So she wouldn't be able to sustain Alexis for too long. Plus, back in the battle of your school days, Alexis had taken Artimis into her mind _before_ she had actually been killed. From what I know, Artimis had somehow managed to capture Alexis's essence in her mind _after_ Alexis had died. That only gives us a short amount of time before her essence dies fully and is lost to us forever. So, you must retrieve Artimis as soon as possible so we can perform the proper spells and restore Ms. Whyte."

Severus nodded and turned to Lupin. "Let's go Remus... I believe _both _of those girls' lives depend on this..."

Lupin gazed up at him in a speechless daze, still stuck on the part that meant Alexis was still, in a way, _alive_.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I believe Professor Lupin is unable to accompany you this time Severus. _You _will have to bring Ms. Callabella back. Do not jar her too bad, she must be handled delicately. If not, the pain or shock will sever the connection between Alexis and Artimis, most like resulting in both their deaths."

Severus gulped, but nodded determinedly. Dumbledore nodded back, turning to the room. "I will require all of your help. This is not an easy spell to perform, and my old body doesn't have enough strength by itself anymore to do this on its own. Madame Pomfrey, do you think you can heal Alexis's wound at least somewhat to avoid any more problems on her part upon her return?"

"I can heal the surface wound, but she would have to be... alive... to take the potions to heal it fully internally. But I will do my best." Pomfrey spoke quietly as she kneeled besides Alexis's bruised body, scanning it intently. Severus stood watching curiously until both Weasley Twins yelled. "Move it Snape!"

He jumped, snapping out of his dazed reverie, then turned and sprinted out the door, trying to recall all the locations of all the Deatheaters he had once known, wondering how the hell he was gonna get Artimis to come back.

-------------------------------------------

Her world was an abyss of nothingness, yet, full of something... some foreign presence, something odd. All there was at first was pitch-blackness as the pain and stresses of her mortal body slipped away mercilessly. But for once, Alexis was not afraid of this blackness. A soothing calm washed over her, as her essence suspended in this limbo of sorts, like a waiting room to someplace bigger. Then Alexis suddenly felt herself being pulled upward, as if by many gentle invisible hands. She went with it willingly, the familiar thrill of something to explore filling her soul. A bright but warm light suddenly flared into existence, replacing the darkness fully.

Alexis waited a moment, calmer than she had ever been. She felt an odd sensation where she once had feet, and looked down. Her sparkling green eyes... she had eyes here?... widened as she viewed two spotless and scarless feet connected to two small ankles. Alexis looked up, her white, choppy hair fluttering as if in a gentle breeze.

_--People have bodies in heaven? Well, they have to edit that notion back on earth...--_ Alexis thought, though hearing it through her newly formed mouth. As the bright light dimmed, she dimly recognized that she stood on the edge of a large white island of rock, beyond which she fancied she saw the foamy spray of the ocean. She gazed back behind her, seeing that she stood on the edge of a precipice that fell off into the dark abyss from whence she had emerged.

_--My dear Alexis...--_

A voice echoed softly like the wind around her. She looked back, seeing figures approaching her. She squinted for a clearer look, viewing the outline of a petite form clothed in a flowing gown of white and silver satin. What captured Alexis's attention the most were the wisps of snow-white hair that framed the slender face of the woman.

Alexis's mouth hung open and she whispered. --_M... mother?--_

The woman closed her lavender eyes and smiled, nodding her head. Ghosts of tears shone in Alexis's green eyes as she hesitantly walked towards her, reaching out in disbelief. Alexis's mother, Vanessa Whyte, reached out as well, touching and grasping Alexis's hand lovingly. Alexis stopped, and then enveloped her in a tight hug, trembling with joy, tears sliding down her cheeks. She felt gentle hands smoothing her hair and smiled, never knowing how much she missed that touch.

_--Sshhh, my daughter... it is alright...--_ Vanessa spoke, kissing the top of her head gently.

_--Mother... I have missed you so much... I have tried my hardest to make you proud... but it was hard without you there to help guide me...--_ Alexis spoke into her embrace, looking over her shoulder as hundreds of forms sprang up behind them, though too far away to be seen clearly. Two of those forms approached, one man and one woman.

_--I have always been there to guide you Alexis... you did make me proud, and you will continue to do so_...--

Alexis looked up in slight confusion, Vanessa smiling with a glint of something else in her shining lavender eyes. Alexis looked to see who the other two were, and recognized Andres Callabella as one. She smiled in amazement and he smiled back, nodding approvingly. Alexis's gaze drifted to the woman he held in his arms. She gasped as she immediately knew who she was, though had never seen her before. For Miranda Callabella looked exactly like her daughter Artimis.

Vanessa looked back at Miranda, both exchanging a knowing smile as Vanessa stood back a step, Alexis looking to her in slightly frantic confusion. --_Just look to the stars... I will always be there, my daughter...--_

_--Mother? Wh, what do you mean?...--_

Vanessa smirked and shook her head. --_It is not your time yet... --_

_--What?--_

Vanessa laughed. --_Tell Remus he's doing a fine job... I love you...--_

_--Wait.. Mother!...-- _Alexis spoke in amazement as Vanessa stepped towards her and pushed her, sending Alexis falling over the edge of the precipice. Alexis cried out in surprise, her last sight of this realm being Andres, Miranda and Vanessa standing side by side, watching her descent.

Then, there was blackness.

Alexis hit something seemingly solid and gasped in shock, still lost in blackness. But this blackness seemed suffocating, as if Alexis was in some small space. A flash of light shone blindingly, and Alexis thought she saw the glint of a sword blade. Another flash, and she saw a hand attached to the sword blade, slicing downwards upon something. Confused beyond belief, she watched as the next, longer flash showed something red and thick, the sword coming away sticky with the substance. Alexis suddenly realized it to be blood. The next flash stayed somewhat, and Alexis saw through eyes not her own, watching as they entered a large, elaborate house, seeing a sliced open body lying in the doorway. She knew it wasn't her own when she viewed Bellatrix Lestrange's head laying severed off to the side of it, the expression on it a look of pure shock and fear. She dimly felt a great swelling of accomplishment upon seeing this, though she was horrified with confusion beyond reason. Her gaze turned as if scanning the house, though Alexis didn't will it to be so. She looked closer at the blood stained sword, finally recognizing it as Artimis's. Alexis suddenly felt a great sense of _Oh-My-God_ as she realized that the body and mind she had returned to was not her own, but that of her dear friend Artimis's.

_Oh boy... here we go again... _Alexis thought as she fell to the control of Artimis's mind.

---------------------------------------------

Severus apparated at the first house he could remember, viewing the dark and menacing entrance to the Lestrange Manor. Artimis was nowhere in sight, but he could feel the air charged with energy and anguish. He raced up to the door, looking around warily. He stepped foot into the house, but froze as he gazed down at the floor. He had found Bellatrix Lestrange... well... at least _part_ of her. A clean slice across the _former_ deatheater's neck and shoulders had relieved her of her head, which Severus found near a staircase as he entered the Manor. He noticed several other long, deep slices across her chest and ribs, knowing that Artimis had come in here swinging. He walked upstairs, following the faint smell of iron. He entered the nearest room, but stepped back out quickly as the grisly sight within it. He looked back once more, feeling a bit sick. It was Lord Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband, lying in the room... or more so, _around _the room. Blood spattered across the desks and shelves, painting the walls and staining the once beautiful carpet. Lestrange himself was quite unrecognizable, being in about five or so messy pieces strewn across the room. Severus noted that Artimis was not here and quickly left, though the sights fresh and greatly detailed in his mind. The carnage vaguely reminded him of an attack he had once seen... and attack made by, wolves. Alexis's Animagus form was a wolf... would that essence have traveled to Artimis as well?

Severus stopped outside the Manor, glad for the fresh cool air that held down the bile in his throat. But, how could Dumbledore be right about Alexis being in Artimis's mind? Wouldn't she be able to at least tell Artimis she was alive or prevent this from happening? But then he realized that Alexis was small, her essence most likely smaller. And Artimis was a much bigger person; Alexis would most likely be lost in that body and mind of hers. And Artimis wasn't one to control easily, so Alexis controlling her, even temporarily, was really out of the question.

Even though he knew that these Deatheaters had death coming their way, Snape still found it kind of harsh for it to be this graphically done. He shook his head roughly, and then came up with an idea of where Artimis would most likely visit next. He stood still and apparated away quickly, popping back in front of Villa Malfoy, searching the immediate surroundings. He heard a high-pitched scream and spun to look towards the entrance. He saw a mass of black, then the glinting of sword edge as it rose over a head of black hair. It swung downwards and sideways, cutting off the scream harshly. Severus saw a body fall in front of the person and sword, recognizing the face of Narcissa Malfoy. The figure stepped over it nonchalantly and entered the house, leaving Narcissa in the doorway with a long bloody gash traveling diagonally from her shoulder to her hip, all but severing her in half. Severus quietly ran up to the doorway, ignoring the body and gazing into the house cautiously. He witnessed the face off between Lucius Malfoy and what he recognized to be Artimis, spattered in blood and clutching the sword, eyes blazing with an internal fire.

Lucius held out his wand shakily at Artimis, backed against the far wall as he gazed at her in fearful shock. Artimis looked at the wand and his weak position, throwing her head back and laughing insanely. Severus stepped back in shock as he listened to the laugh, hearing a vague echo of what he remembered as Alexis's own laugh.

"Oh my God... Dumbledore was right..." Was all he could mutter as Artimis ran at Lucius with lightning speed, slicing the sword and separating his wand, and hand, from the rest of his body. Lucius let out a blood-curdling scream as Artimis smirked and slashed again, tearing a gaping wound across his chest. He fell back, choking up blood as he gazed at Artimis wide eyed.

She growled in a deep voice. "This one's for Alexis." As she plunged the sword into his stomach. He doubled over as she wrenched it out, spinning and cleanly slicing across his neck, his head rolling away as she posed in the same place, sword still held out, watching Lucius's body fall to the floor.

Severus swallowed, wide eyed as he coughed quietly for reluctant acknowledgment. Artimis stiffened, turning around in a deathly calm, staring at him indifferently. She calmly stalked towards him, sword clutched tightly in her fist, not a hint of recognition in her eyes.

Severus backed away quickly as he quickly extracted his wand, fumbling for a spell as Artimis came closer.

"_S... Stupefy!_" He yelled shakily, pointing his wand as he continued backing up. The spell hit Artimis full on and she collapsed to the ground, laying still. Severus breathed shakily for a moment, staring down at her warily. He pocketed his wand and slowly approached her, watching for any signs of her awakening. Cautiously leaning down, he reached and attempted to remove the blood and gore stained sword from her death grip. He pulled hard, but it wouldn't budge from her grasp.

"Oookay..." He frowned. Shrugging his shoulders. He gently lifted Artimis in his arms, sword and all, and walked out of the house, once more ignoring the mutilated bodies. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the front door into the open, he apparated out of sight.

-----------------------------------

Dumbledore had just finished informing the household occupants of the spell they were soon to perform. They all listened intently, eager to help in any way possible. Pomfrey stood up from beside Alexis's cool body, looking down at her a bit nervously.

"I've done my best to heal her under the circumstances. But she will have to be treated very soon after she awakes..."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, it will do for now." He looked around at the young wizards around him. Most all were in the right state of mind to do this, with the exception of Ron, whom the Twins were still trying to wake up further, now resorting to sharp slaps across the face, and Lupin, who remained sitting by the doorway still. Dumbledore stood at Alexis's head, the others positioning themselves around her. Now all they needed was...

"I got her! What now? Tell me what to do!" Severus spoke breathlessly as he appeared in the doorway, Artimis limp in his arms. Draco stepped towards him worriedly, looking at Artimis.

"She's only stunned, she's not out cold..." He informed him before he jumped to conclusions.

"Very good Severus. Lay her beside Alexis. And be so kind as to assist Lupin, he's still sitting at the wall." Dumbledore spoke calmly. Severus nodded and quickly walked over, gently laying Artimis beside Alexis, then running over and grabbing Lupin by the shoulder, yanking him to his feet and dragging him towards the forming circle as he stared at him in a kind of stupor.

When all stood around the two figures, they looked to him expectantly. He nodded and explained.

"Now, this is a transfer of energy. Spells like this either require blood or physical contact. I think we've all seen enough blood for today, so instead we all with have to links hands."

All nodded except Severus and Lupin, Severus gazing at him as if saying _You-have-GOT-to-be-kidding_. Lupin merely stared down at Alexis, still oblivious to everything around him. Dumbledore frowned and spoke to him gently. "Remus, we will need you with us for this to be successful..."

Lupin looked up at him vacantly, then back down at Alexis, tears still brimming in his eyes. Severus sighed in frustration, turning to him and grabbing him by the shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Remus, your love for her is just as strong as ours, if not stronger. We can't do this without you. If you don't snap out of it and focus, there's no way we can bring either of them back."

Remus looked at him in confusion, then once again at the floor. Severus shook him in frustration. "Damnit Lupin! ..." He sighed. "If it helps any, I _heard_ her... I heard Alexis, Remus. She really _is _still here!" Lupin snapped his head up with interest.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, asking. "You heard her?"

"Yes... I swear, Artimis was laughing like Voldemort... but I could hear Alexis's voice under it... it was the same laugh Alexis gives when I fall into one of her bloody pranks..." Snape explained quickly. Lupin looked at him intently, then down at Alexis. He took a deep breath, and then grasped Ron's hand, which was beside him, then held out his other to Severus, gazing at him expectantly. Severus looked at it in disgust, then at Dumbledore beside him almost pleadingly. It was Draco's turn to get annoyed as he spoke hoarsely, hands latched to both Harry's and Hermione's.

"Get over your damn self Snape and just take his hand! You want them to die! If you don't, I'll wake Artimis up... and I don't think she'd be to happy with you..."

Severus glared at him, but looked down at Artimis nervously. He closed his eyes and shook his head, gingerly taking Remus's hand in his right, and Dumbledore's in his left. Everyone else followed suit without any more arguments. Dumbledore smiled smally in approval. He spoke again. "This also requires your full attention. We can't have someone going off and daydreaming. _Stay focused_. Now, listen, and then repeat after me. And DON'T break the spell, keep speaking no matter what you see."

He immediately started reciting a complicated spell that consisted mostly of Latin. The group listened intently, having to go over it a few times before it actually sank in. After knowing they had it down, Dumbledore took a deep breath and spoke, "Now, we begin."

He closed his eyes and lifted his head as he kneeled down, once again letting the magic laden words roll off his tongue, listening as the twelve other voices joined him as they also kneeled, the tones rising and falling in waves of magic. It was as if the room itself dimmed, though it be full daylight outside. All continued, eyes closed, thoughts fully centered on the two women in their midst. Through their eyelids, they saw an intense white light. They opened their eyes to see what was happening, though still chanting the powerful spell. Both bodies in the center glowed, Alexis's carrying only a faint inner glow, flickering like a candle, as Artimis's body shone almost blindingly. Their chanting intensified, and a nonexistent breeze blew through room, whipping their hair around their faces as they watched in amazement. The two young women's bodies actually lifted several inches above the ground, a good portion of bright light from Artimis leaving her body and hovering between the two, though Artimis's body still remained pretty bright, in comparison to Alexis's. The large ball of sparkling energy split into two, both spheres swirling around each other almost playfully. Dumbledore quickened his recitations, urging the others to do so as well. The orbs spun around each other faster, veering off and weaving between the people surrounding Artimis and Alexis's floating bodies. Feeling the surges of energetic power flying around them, the group grew uncomfortable and their chanting faltered and hesitated a bit. Dumbledore spoke louder, attempting to keep it going steadily. The group caught on with him and continued, watching the orbs spin upwards.

With a last spiral around each other, the two bright spheres took a dive downward, colliding into Artimis and Alexis's body, thudding them back onto the floor. Everyone stopped chanting abruptly, watching in amazement. The room brightened partially as everyone watched the still forms of the woman eagerly.

"Well, let's see if this worked..." Dumbledore murmured mostly to himself as he pulled out his wand, pointing it at Artimis, then at Alexis, and speaking. "_Enervate!_"

Artimis breathed in deeply, wincing. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around dazedly. The group gazed back, though noting something strangely odd. Instead of the clear, sapphire blue eyes of Artimis, her eyes were a bright, emerald green, full of confusion and wonder. Beside Artimis to her right, Alexis also opened her eyes, them showing the blue that should've been Artimis's. Artimis spoke, but in a voice not her own, but Alexis's.

"W, what?... I feel... odd... and why am I pale! I look like Snape! Oh my God, what's going on!" She cried, growing frantic as her gaze darted around panicked like.

"_You _feel odd? I'm a bloody midget! Oh god... I'm _soooo _sorry Alexis... this _really _fucking hurts..." Alexis gasped in Artimis's voice, grimacing with pain.

Dumbledore quickly took out his wand and quickly stunned them both, shaking his head in amusement. Everyone gazed at him in shocked confusion after he quickly stunned the two of them again.

"_That_ is why I said not to falter or break the spell. Let's try this again."

Still grasping the hands of Severus and Pomfrey, Dumbledore closed his eyes once more and began the spell, everyone joining in quickly. The room darkened once again, sooner this time as the group focused harder, fighting back exhaustion. Artimis's and Alexis's bodies once again lifted off the floor, the glowing orbs of energy seeping from their bodies, though Artimis's still remaining somewhat brighter even with the life essence leaving her...

The two glowing orbs lifted once more in their foreign dance, spiraling and twisting around each other as they lifted upwards. The spell rose in pitch with anticipation as the spheres spun in a tight circle, then shooting downwards like miniature comets, jolting into the two women and throwing them back onto the floor. There was another bright flash of light that swept throughout the room from the women as the spell sealed its magic permanently, leaving all blinded temporarily.

Those present finished the spell, breathing heavily. The light vanished, leaving the room quiet and still. Upon looking at the two women, they were joyful to see _two_ chests rising with the inhale of breath. Everyone held their breath as Alexis shifted uncomfortably, grimacing painfully. Artimis also shifted, swallowing as she groaned aloud.

Alexis opened her shining green eyes, her gaze blurred and smarting even with the dim lighting. Everything came into focus and she noticed all the house occupants plus two had created a tight circle around her and Artimis, who lay beside her. They watched her worriedly, and Alexis noticed all of them held hands with one another, which struck her as very peculiar. She spoke quietly in a dry and sore voice.

"Why is everybody holding hands? Did I miss out on everyone singing KumBiYa or something?"

The group let out the breath they had been holding, the tenseness of the room lessening greatly. Artimis commented as she opened her eyes. "Oh man... it feels like someone decided to play Yo-Yo with my brain..."

Alexis smirked, but then gasped as her body started to regain back it's feeling. She looked up in time to see a wall of black surrounding her and she yelped in surprise. Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her, lifting her up slightly, and she gazed through folds of black cloth to see none other than Severus Snape's face mere inches from hers. He hugged her tight, slightly trembling, then pulled back a little, speaking quietly with a small smile. "You worried me..."

Alexis's eyes widened as Severus let her go, laying her gently back on the floor.

"Is this heaven? Cause if it is, it's a whole lot stranger than I thought it would be... oh, wait... oh god... nope, I'm not dead... it hurts too damn much..." Alexis moaned, grimacing as her abdomen throbbed horribly, almost constricting her breathing. Severus smiled and ignored everyone as they looked at him with shock. Artimis looked at Alexis, wincing as she spoke. "Damn... hey, wait a minute... how did you...?"

Artimis was cut off as Ron diverted Alexis's attention by grabbing her shoulders. Alexis looked up at him in confused wonder, taken aback by the tears of joy and relief in his soulful blue eyes. She swallowed nervously, smiling, as Ron touched her cheek with a shaking hand, as if to make sure she was real.

"Alexis... you... you're back..." He spoke incredulously. Alexis nodded sheepishly, wincing at her soreness.

"Well... as back as I'll ever be... though as of right now, I wish I wasn't..." She groaned. She went to say something else, but before she could get the words out, Ron had leaned down and kissed her deeply, hands cradling her face. Alexis's eyes widened in shock at first, but quickly fluttered close as she melted against the floor, kissing him back just as passionately. The whole room went silent.

Ron pulled back after a moment, smiling tenderly. Alexis kept her eyes closed for a moment, grinning to herself. She then half opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh, and just in case I don't get another chance to say it... I love you." Ron told her gently. Alexis drew in a breath, heart flitting wildly.

"Wow... I think I feel a lot better now..." She whispered, then sighed contentedly and closed her eyes again, almost slipping off into peaceful unconsciousness. Ron started with worry as well as Severus, and both helped lift her up to a half sitting position, Ron shaking her gently. Artimis raised herself up on one elbow and slapped Ron, who flinched.

"Damnit... you have got to stop that! She just came back from the bloody dead, then you have to go and make her pass out? Geesh, stay away from her for a while..." She scolded him, watching Alexis worriedly. She moaned and shook her head, looking around in a daze. She looked at Artimis and smiled. Artimis smiled back, and then looked down at herself in confusion.

"Okay... I know that this can't all be Alexis's blood... there's way too much for her little body..." Artimis mused, seeing the red stained sword still clutched in her hand. Severus spoke. "Uh, funny story there... let's just say there's two less wizarding families to worry about now..." Artimis's eyes widened and she grew paler than usual, looking at the sword, then at Alexis's stomach, then back at the sword once again. She dropped it quickly as if it had burned her, looking to Alexis, horrified.

Several worry free laughs rippled around the circle of witches and wizards, all of whom were sitting on the floor, regardless of appearance. Though, one did not laugh with the others, but sat on his knees, eyes wide with shock and mouth agape. The whole time Lupin had just watched Alexis, letting it sink in that she wasn't gone... that his daughter was still alive...

Alexis looked over and caught his eye, and the smile left her face at his tear stained expression. The room felt the deep vibe and quieted, watching them wonderingly.

Alexis spoke quietly, voice full of happiness and relief. "F... father..."

Lupin inhaled sharply, the one word bringing tears to his eyes as he swallowed painfully. Everyone else was surprised as well, that word being one Alexis rarely, if ever, spoke aloud. She always considered Lupin her real father, but the whole concept of calling him by that title had always uneased her, so she never spoke it, though Remus respected her choice without dispute. But this was one of those times where she felt she needed to say it, as much as for her sake as his.

He spoke in a hoarse whisper. "My dear Alexis..." This of which brought tears to her eyes. He slowly scooted to Alexis's side, Ron backing out of the way respectfully. They gazed at each other for a moment, and then Remus enveloped her in a huge hug, trembling and tears slipping down his face as he closed his eyes. Alexis hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder as Remus kissed the top of her head, smoothing down her hair tenderly. He choked out brokenly.

"I thought I had lost you for good... I wouldn't be able to take the death of another of my loved ones..."

Alexis swallowed back her tears, speaking quietly. "I... I saw my mother... she looked so beautiful, so happy... and, she spoke to me..."

Remus looked down at her oddly. Alexis continued with bewilderment.

"She said... that, that you were doing a fine job... of raising me... I don't understand, did... did you know her?"

She felt Remus stiffen, and she looked up to see his face full of deep concentration. He hugged her tight and spoke.

"That is a story for another time perhaps... very soon, but not now..." Alexis nodded, content for the moment with that. She shifted painfully, chest starting to send stabbing pains through her from no doubt a few fractured ribs. She grimaced, trying to breath properly, but Remus wouldn't let go of her. Severus saw her unease and spoke hastily.

"Lighten your grip Remus... you're likely to kill her again..."

Remus quickly let go, and Alexis let out a sigh, closing her eyes. Remus lowered her back onto the floor carefully, gazing down at her tenderly. Artimis scooted in around him. "Good, you're done. Cause now it's my turn." She spoke waveringly as she wrapped Alexis in a tight hug, the sudden pressure making Alexis gasp out. She was barely able to choke out past the fabric of Artimis's shirt in her mouth. "With this whole hugging fest going on, we could always start singing KumBiYa again. You all finished without me... Artimis... y, you're cracking my spine... _ooowww_... those were my ribs that time... _oohh gosh_..." She moaned as Artimis lightened her grip, tears soaking her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry... I, I wasn't myself... oh my gosh, I could n, never live with myself had you not c, come back... please forgive me..." Artimis rambled off, shaking her head apologetically. Alexis reached up and covered her mouth, quieting her once again. She replied. "Artimis, I forgave you as soon as you stabbed me..."

Artimis smiled widely, hugging her again, Alexis hugging her back. Artimis sat up, wiping her eyes then grasping Alexis's shoulders as Alexis looked up at her in confusion.  
"And now... You gave up on me! Alexis Whyte never gives up, _especially_ on me! What the hell were you thinking! ... My god, I'm so furious I could kill y... wait, I already did that..." Artimis said quietly in wonder, Alexis watching her worriedly at the last statement. Artimis shrugged and continued, glaring at Alexis.

"Well! Explain yourself!"

Alexis sighed, shaking her head. "Your not gonna like it, but please refrain from slapping me, I have enough breaks and bruises to last me for a while..."

Artimis rolled her eyes, and then waited for her explanation. Alexis took a deep breath. "Well... I knew that if I kept fighting you, we would get nowhere. But I soon realized that if I had somehow, I don't know, let you kill me, it might have jolted you enough that you would come back to your senses... and, be okay..."

"WHAT? You _planned_ for me to kill you! "

"Listen, I'm not done! ... I kind of, had a vision of sorts... it was like I already knew that you would have to stab me... and I would actually have to die... not just get some flesh wound... it wouldn't have worked then..."

"Wouldn't have worked! My God, you're messed up..."

"Come on, you know I'm the self sacrificing type... quit getting so dramatic over it... it's over... though, can you either drug me or kill me again? It still feels like I have a damn hole in my stomach..." She complained, closing her eyes painfully. Artimis shook her head but smiled gratefully. She looked up, locking eyes with Draco, who was gazing at her worriedly. Artimis's gaze traveled down to his swollen throat; deep, bloody punctures around it from her nails. Artimis teared up, looking away ashamedly. Draco shook his head, getting up and walking around to her, kneeling next to her and grabbing her chin, making her look at him.

"Draco... I... I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head. "No. Forget that alright? I'm alive, you're alive, and Alexis is alive... unfortunately... but that's all that matters. Know that I love you, and that this doesn't matter, alright?" He spoke seriously, voice scratchy and hoarse, obviously paining him. But he ignored it in his concern and love for Artimis. Artimis saw this and smiled, nodding. He smiled back and kissed her, hugging her tightly.

Alexis smirked at the two, then plopped back prone on the floor, fighting to stay awake. Dumbledore, watching the whole ordeals in respectful silence, finally spoke up. "Madame Pomfrey, I believe you should take over from here. You assistance would be greatly appreciated no doubt."

The nurse nodded, standing and summoning medical supplies to her. Alexis looked at her gratefully.

"Let's get the immediate problems out of the way, then I insist you move to a less crowded and busy place, you will need lots of rest for the next several days..."

"You kidding? I'm gonna _sleep _for the next several days..." Alexis grumbled as Madame Pomfrey mixed together a potion to help ease her pain. Ron gently helped Alexis to a sitting position so she could drink it, her making a face at its bitterness. She looked up at Artimis, to whom the nurse had stole away from Draco and had proceeded to bind her bruised and swollen wrist.

"You know, when we get old, we're probably gonna look back and laugh at all this."

Remus snorted with slight disagreement, causing Alexis to laugh. She winced and growled at him. "Ooohhh, ow... don't make me laugh, please..." He shook his head at her amusingly. Artimis looked over at her and added in.

"You know, I've realized something... we're like bloody cockroaches... I mean, I've died once, you've died once... yet here we sit..."

"Yeah, no matter how much you squish us, we keep coming back!" Alexis quipped, both giggling. Alexis attempted to sit up on her own, but failed and fell back onto the floor. Remus immediately knelt next to her and very carefully hoisted her into his arms, cradling her tenderly. She looked up at him gratefully.

As Pomfrey continued to patch up Artimis first, she spoke without looking up. "Oh, and congratulations dear."

Artimis looked at her like she was insane. "What have I done today that I deserve congratulations for?"

Pomfrey looked up at her in surprise. "Oh, you didn't know?"

Artimis gazed at her in confused suspicion. "Know _what_?"

Draco looked up from where he was talking quietly to Aaron, listening with interest.

"Why dear, you're pregnant."

All noise abruptly stopped, and Artimis's eyes widened. She looked to Draco with a drugged kind of smile, and the last things she heard was Alexis's laugh and Severus grumbling "Well, that explains her insanity...", before her knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Several Long Days Later..._**

"Bloody hell, if I trip, I want _you_ to explain to Madame Pomfrey those bruises... that lady hasn't left me alone since..." Alexis grumbled as Artimis led her carefully down the stairs from her Tower.

"Oh hush, I want to show you something..."

It had been about four days, most of the issues having been settled and Alexis finally being able to move around somewhat easier. Artimis kept her hands over Alexis's eyes as she guided her slowly into the Foyer, positioning her in front of one of the walls. Artimis smiled and removed her hands, stepping back. Alexis gazed upwards at the wall, seeing Artimis's sword suspended there, blood stains and all. Beneath it was a shiny bronze plaque with some writing engraved on it. Alexis cocked her head and leaned in to read it. She finished and she smiled widely, turning to Artimis.

"I _love_ it." She commented.

Artimis nodded. "Knew ya would."

Alexis turned back to it and grinned, reading it aloud:

**_"The sword, which Artimis Callabella had used to kill Lucius Malfoy... Alexis Whyte too... but we fixed her."_**

* * *

A Chapter well written and an Chapter well done,  
Now That Ecko has pleased me,  
The next story got done...  
_Deep Shadows  
(I know the ryhme is bad, but come on, I was CRYING!)_


End file.
